


(Beloved Friends)

by SapphireBunny05 (FangedUsagi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child, Family, father - Freeform, instead of doing hw, lonely, mother - Freeform, on AO3 again, original - Freeform, stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedUsagi/pseuds/SapphireBunny05
Summary: This is an original story that I wrote for an English class...It's not strange, is it? That my best friend is a dragon? A silly little thing... that I will protect.





	(Beloved Friends)

It was an idiotic creature attempting to walk on its four legs after it healed and started growing. This black snake-like being with its two wings, tail, and the small horns protruding from its head moving blindly on the table, and I loved him. This little dragon that shouldn’t be able to exist in the 21st century, in a world where mythical creatures don’t exist, and it was frightening. 

You see, I’m just a kid with average grades, born into a normal enough family with my mom’s blue eyes and dad’s black hair, and the point is I’m completely ordinary, and yet I was the one to find this injured lizard on the ground in my backyard. How was I supposed to know it would be a dragon?

My mom is a government official and my dad is a policeman- who are always at work- which left me alone quite often. That was okay. I had the little dragon as a friend, and no one else needed to know anything about it. 

I was entering the 6th grade when someone found out about the dragon. Not surprising as he was sticking his head out of my bag, and at first they thought he was a stuffed animal. That was okay. However, when the teachers saw him sticking his head out of my bag minutes later in class, they thought he was a pet lizard. My parents were informed, and I got in trouble.

“Poppet, you know better than to bring a pet to school,” Dad scolded me once he got home from work while we were at the table eating.

Mom remained silent as she looked over the government documents that she always brought home. She always preferred letting Dad punish me. A good thing since Dad never punished me too badly, not like when she got involved. 

“Sorry, Dad,” I apologized, sounding reprimanded. “He must have snuck into my bag this morning before I left for school.”

That was a lie and a practiced one, too, for this exact situation. The dragon was always with me, after all. He was my best and only friend, and I wouldn’t let anything separate us.

“Will you let us see this little friend of yours that got you in trouble, or are you going to continue keeping him a secret?” he asked, smiling at me before peeking at Mom with humor. “Or is he too scaly and slimy for your mom to see without her screaming?” 

Mom threw her documents down on the table and glared at him looking affronted. 

“I do not scream.”

Dad looked at me, and we laughed. It was great fun riling Mom and the easiest way to make her join the conversation. 

“We’re only poking fun Dear,” he replied, stealing the documents away from her reach.

She sighed before turning to look at me. She, too, wanted to see the creature that got me in trouble. 

I slipped my hand into my jacket pocket where the dragon was curled up asleep and brought him out in the cusp of my hand allowing my parents to see. His eyes blinked open and peeked up at them, cooing. 

“Mom, Dad, I’d like you to meet my friend. Dragon, these are my parents, and you can’t bite them either,” I introduced. He was good at listening.

Dad reached a hand out to pet him after letting the dragon smell him like someone meeting a dog for the first time. At least Mom didn’t scream when she saw him, just staring at the little dragon I held. She pulled her phone out and called someone before getting up and leaving the room, leaving Dad and me behind but it wasn’t like she hasn’t reacted to something similarly in the past. As usual, I helped do the dishes before turning in for the night while the dragon sat on the counter, staring at us for the first time where he didn’t need to hide.

It was the next day when I was getting ready for school that Mom approached me.

“Will you let me see your little dragon friend again?” she asked.

I should have known with her being the government agent she was; she’d seize the little dragon for secret government testing. 

Dad was exasperated by her actions, seeing that the little dragon was my friend and not hurting anyone, but she ignored him. I cried like the 11-year-old wretch I was. 

“Give him back!” I screamed, hitting her midriff with the weak punches I knew how to throw. “He’s my friend! And you can’t take him from me!”

“You’ll get your friend back after he’s washed in a few days. I’ll also fix any of the ‘injuries’ he has so he will be perfectly healthy in my care, okay?” she responded, grabbing my hands to stop me.

“No! You’re going to do something dangerous to him! You always work and not play with me!” I cried inconsolably as Dad wrapped me up in a hug.

“We can play with your dragon friend too this weekend, okay?” she inquired.

“No!” I glared at her through my tears.

“Sweetie,” she whispered, searching the area secretively for listeners. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone this, but another little dragon was found like your friend, and I’ve been taking care of her.”

“Her?” I froze, staring at her inquisitively.

“Yes,” she answered, still whispering. “An adorable little one with pearly white scales and I want to introduce your dragon friend to her.”

“Why?”

“Don’t you think he’ll get along with her better than I do?” she sounded piqued. 

“I guess so,” I answered quietly. “You’ll take care of him?” 

“Of course. I would never hurt one of your friends,” she promised and took him away.

It was difficult waiting the few days to see my friend again, but just as Mom promised, he was back with his scales shining their obsidian black and the little white dragon beside him.

I laughed, hugging him, and greeted the little white dragon. She trusted my first friend and quickly approached me. We played together until sunset and it was time to go to bed. 

Even today, the two of them sit curled up in a pile of rags on my bed sill, greeting me each day as I grow older. Mom and Dad, too, visit us, and we laugh together as we share stories of the passing days like old friends.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> We were told to write something.  
> I love stuff animals and fantastical things.  
> Tried to combine the two.  
> Might be a little forced.  
> Short (there was a page limit)
> 
> The girl's friend is a stuffed animal.
> 
> (still can't think of a good title... it's been two months since I wrote this too...)


End file.
